I Bet
by The person behind the keyboard
Summary: Axel and Roxas make a bet, who can last longer? Warnings inside and just incase my disclaimer isn't good enough: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters.
1. The Bet

**Disclaimer: A Girl Can Dream, Sadly This One Has To**

**Well I Don't Know Why I'm Tying This since Whenever I Read a Fic I Zoom Right Past the Warnings, Anyway Roxas And Axel Make A Bet MxM. Rated For Graphic Sex If You Don't Like Don't Read, AU, Cross dressing near the end And Probably A Bit Of Ooc. This Is My First Fic So Rate, Comment, Flame, Dance, Sing, Eat, Live, Yada Yada Yada.**

* * *

"Ah-Axel Stop, I'm going to be late!" Roxas said as he tried to squirm out of the red head's grasp so he could finish putting on his uniform.

"Just call off, I'm sure Larxy wouldn't mind" came Axel's sultry voice as he whispered into Roxas's ear, since his mouth had been preoccupied by words he let his hands roam over Roxas's partially clothed chest.

"Larxene said she would kill me next time I called off on short notice" Roxas said frowning. With another swat at Axel's hands Roxas was freed by a now bored looking red head, Axel sat back on their bed and pouted. Roxas looked at the clock on the wall and it read 7:25, maybe he wouldn't be late after all. "Your libido amazes me; most people aren't even awake at this hour let alone horny" Roxas said, quickly buttoning up his shirt.

Hearing this, Axel smirked "Never heard you complain before, and I don't see why you are. I bet you couldn't go a week without sex" he challenged.

Roxas turned around, the same competitive glint in his eyes "You wouldn't last three days" he shot back.

"Alright, then we have a bet"

"Rules?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"First person to Kiss, romantically touch or _Beg_" Axel emphasized the last word causing Roxas to toll his eyes "the other loses, simple enough?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded and extended his hand to shake on it, Axel was about to take Roxas's hand when a thought came to him. "Loser has to wear A maid outfit" Axel said

Roxas crossed his arms again and rose an eyebrow, "And just where are you going to get a maid outfit?" he asked skeptically.

"Remember the Halloween party? We'll borrow Xion's, it's not like she ever plans on wearing it again and as I recall you two are about the same size" Axel said, grinning evilly.

Roxas thought for another moment, ignoring Axel's comment. Roxas imagined Axel in Xion's maid outfit, it was rare for Axel to do something that would embarrass him so it'd be funny, not to mention sexy. Roxas shook his head to clear it, those weren't the thoughts he needed right now. "Alright, Deal" he said extending his hand again which Axel took this time. Roxas looked at the clock again and this time it read 7:38 "Shit, I gotta go" he said before he threw on his coat.

"Want me to drive you to the Café?" Axel asked

Roxas shook his head "You'd molest me in the car if I said yes" he said as he pulled on his shoes.

"Not for three days" Axel said, it was a pretty common occurrence that Axel wouldn't deny or be ashamed of. What could he say? Axel was addicted to Roxas which meant the next three days of withdrawal were going to suck, but it'd all be worth it when he saw Roxas in a maid outfit.

"Alright, I'm out of here" Roxas said, instead of giving Axel his usual Good-bye kiss Roxas gave him a wave

"Later Roxy" he said to the blonde boy's retreating form, when he heard the front door close Axel sighed and headed for the shower. He had to get ready for work too but luckily his day started an hour later than Roxas's did.


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**The Positive Comments That I'm Receiving Made Me Want To Post The Second Chapter As Soon As I Could. This Chapter Includes: Zemyx, Marxene Ooc. Xion and Evil co-workers **

"Hahaha, Best excuse yet! I think I might let you slide!" Larxene laughed hysterically, leaning on the counter for support as she gripped her sides for fear that they would explode. Roxas blushed and crossed his arms as he regretted his decision to tell Larxene why he had been late today, not that he had much choice when he had been cornered by the Café owner while she menacingly brandished a butter knife at him.

"You know you don't have to laugh so loud" Roxas said, embarrassed by his boss. Roxas saw Larxene's not-so-deadly weapon of choice on the counter and swiped at it so it slid to the far side of the counter, safely out of the still laughing blonde's reach. Roxas waited for Larxene to finish her fit, an annoyed look crossed his face as he looked around and noticed that her laughing was drawing the attention of the other workers of the café.

"What's so funny?" came a curious, feminine voice. Roxas turned to see Namine holding an empty tray in her hands, her ever present smile gracing her face. The question caused Larxene to start laughing again just when she thought she'd stop.

"Rox-Roxas…Axel….Bet…Thre-e D-days….No Sex…Maid O-outfi-t….Xion's" Larxene howled in the few seconds between laughs and breaths as she now smacked the abused counter repeatedly. Larxene's renewed fit made Roxas roll his eyes as he turned away from Namine, he was sure that his face resembled a tomato by now. The saving grace was only the three blonds knew what was going on; he could probably swear the two to secrecy and keep a lid on this.

"No way, Ax must be in a bad mood!" Demyx chimed in, placing his arms on the counter so he could support his chin with his hands. So much for keeping a lid on things. Unsurprisingly Zexion wasn't far behind Demyx; since the two had hooked up a month ago they had been inseparable. Roxas shuddered at the memory of them coming out of the closet as a couple, literally, he caught them making out in the broom closet and although Larxene was happy that they had gotten together she was pissed that they did it during hours.

"I don't think Axel will last three days" Zexion said, placing a hand on his hip.

"Really now, I bet half-pint'll crack before Axel does" Xigbar said, he and Luxord were at the far end of the counter now. Xigbar had his usual devious grin and Luxord was busy stabbing the space in between his spread fingers with the discarded butter knife.

"I know I wouldn't last an hour" everybody's eyes shot to the pink-haired source of the voice, otherwise known as Marluxia. Larxene grimaced at her pink-haired beau as he stared at all of the shocked faces, "What? If Larxene and I made that type of bet I wouldn't be able to last an hour" everybody let out a collective breath, Larxene looked the most relieved.

"Care to make a wager?" came Luxord's voice, everybody but Roxas looked interested. "Let's place money on whichever sap you think'll win, ten dollars a bet" Luxord said, almost immediately Roxas's once-decent coworkers began to place bets.

Roxas groaned and walked away from the people betting

"Put me down for Roxas!"

"Half Pint's gonna give, I'm betting on Axel"

Roxas walked into the bathroom that was in the back of the café, he washed his face and sat around for a few minutes so his so-called friends could finish their betting. Sighing he walked out, surprised when he saw Larxene waiting for him, a cigarette hanging from her lips. When Larxene saw Roxas she took a long drag on her cigarette and blew out the smoke thoughtfully, Roxas crinkled his nose from the smell.

"Wanna know how to win?" Larxene asked, grinning wildly. Roxas rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms

"Can you tell me without laughing?" he asked, completely serious.

Larxene's grin widened, "Here's what you have to do…."

* * *

Axel ran a hand through his still-wet hair before he replaced his blue police cap over it, at the moment he was driving down to the station to meet up with his long-time partner, Xion. He was still pouting about Roxas brushing him off earlier and getting himself into a stupid bet, it hadn't even been an hour and he was already ready to give up and if not for his determination to see Roxas in a maid outfit, he would.

Axel pulled into the station's parking garage and parked his car, he sighed before he pulled his keys out of the ignition and got out, making sure to lock his car door on the way out. Five minutes later Axel was sitting in his cubicle, going over reports and drinking coffee as he listened to Xemnas chew Saix out about letting a criminal get away. Not that he was trying to listen, Xemnas was just loud.

"Hey Chief, I think he has it memorized" Axel called out when he had enough, both blue-haired men looked over to the redhead as he nonchalantly sipped his coffee and flipped the page in his report. "Isn't that right Lexaeus?" Axel looked over to the stout silent man and he nodded once before returning to his own files

Xemnas looked like he was about to say something when he closed his mouth and sighed, "Alright then, we'll continue this talk later" Xemnas said in a normal tone of voice, Saix scurried away and flashed Axel a thumbs-up which the redhead acknowledged with a nod.

Just when he thought he might get a moment of peace he heard a familiar giggle over his shoulder, "Harassing the chief again, Axel?" Xion said smiling.

Axel returned the smile "he was being too loud again" Axel explained before he turned around in his chair, report left forgotten on his desk. "Anyways, I have a favor to ask-"Axel started.

"I know, you want to borrow my maid outfit for a bet you and Roxas are having" Xion said, Axel wasn't surprised that she knew. "Xiggy sent me a message" she said holding up her phone "he thinks that you're gonna win" she said and with a laugh it wasn't hard to tell where she stood. "Anyways, you can use it but I don't want it back, 'kay~?" she said cheerfully.

Axel shook his head humorously, there was a reason he and this girl got along so well. "Alright, deal. You give me the dress and you never see it again" Axel said, but from the glint in Xion's eyes he knew she wanted something. "Well, what do you want?"

"Pictures" she said decidedly

"Pictures" Axel repeated, skeptically. He didn't know Xion was into that kind of thing.

"Pictures, I want a picture of whichever one of you loses in the maid outfit. With the pride that both of you have a picture like that would make for good blackmail" Xion explained further, Axel sighed relieved. "You didn't think I wanted pictures of you two going at it did you?" Xion asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Not at all" Axel lied, "but you have a deal" he said, shaking Xion's hand. Axel frowned as he recalled a sense of déjà vu, he turned so he could get back to working on the "wind slasher" case that he had been assigned to but he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

Xion forced him to turn around, "Well since you asked so nicely I'll tell you how to make Roxas cave" Axel rose an eyebrow at Xion's forwardness, he set his report back on the table

"I thought you wanted Roxas to win" Axel said skeptically.

"Normally, yes but i wouldn't miss the chance to see Roxas in a maid outfit" Xion said

"I'm listening"

**I wanted to mention all of the organization thirteen members in this and since I couldn't write Xaldin in as a cop he got written in as a Criminal, My apologies to all Xaldin fans but the "Wind Slasher" is on the run.**


End file.
